Midsummer's Night
by Missy Motion
Summary: Please see profile for summary, it won't all fit in here x . Jonas Brothers fanfic.


**Author's Note: **Hey you guys, I'm back after what feels like ((and probably was)) months. But I have a new story that I have been working on, and I can't believe I'm actually making a new one. I'm setting myself up for major writer's block, I know, but I had to put this new idea into action. The first chapter is already written and will be published soon, but please leave a review with your thoughts, good and bad always accepted. Thanks so much.

**

* * *

Preface**

Love is truly an extraordinary thing. It's a beautiful, ugly, wonderful, disappointing, magical, bottomless, crushing thing and yet it's sill something that everybody wants. You see it starting in middle school; all your friends go through boyfriend after boyfriend and girlfriend after girlfriend, while you seem to be stuck in second gear watching it all take place and never experiencing it for yourself. You see them go through the joy, the fights, the kissing and the hugging, the break ups and the make ups, the laughter and eventually the heartbreak, and after knowing exactly the kind of things you'll go through, it's still something that each and every one of us crave for.

We all just want that one person that when they grab your hand you feel the fire run through your veins. We want to know how it feels when they say your name and suddenly what your ex-best friend said about you doesn't matter. We want to know how feeling their lips press against your own can erase your thoughts and make everyone around you just disappear. We want to experience how seeing their name light up on your cell phone at three in the morning can make you so mad, but then knowing all they wanted to do was tell you that they loved you can make it worth the drowsy feeling.

Instead of preparing ourselves for the worst, we live in the moment and let each day come as it may. But I'm not that kind of person. I'm always looking at the big picture; balancing all the pros and cons and the consequences before making a decision. Which is why I never thought someone like me was going to fall in love. Not just love someone, but completely, head over heels, full-blown fall _in_ love with someone. And not just any someone, either.

I lifted my head up off of Joe's chest, looking up at him. He lifted his own from his arm and looked at me, a sweet smile spreading across his lips. I smiled in return and kissed his lips gently, biting my lip as I pulled away and looked at him again. I laid my head back down and looked up at the stars once again as his hand rubbed my arm.

He planned this whole night to the t just for us, and I couldn't have imagined it any better. Lying on a blanket under the stars was something I'd never done, and something I never thought he would ever do either. It couldn't have been any more perfect, and it couldn't be with a more perfect guy. We were high school sweethearts celebrating our third year today of being together, and it was absolutely magic.

I felt his chest rise beneath my head as he sighed and squeezed me tighter to him, and I knew what that meant. I closed my eyes and let the moment sink in before I heard his voice spill over his lips.

"I think I'd better get going." It was my turn to sigh, and I lifted my head up again to look at him. I pouted slightly as I looked at him, his first and middle fingers resting lightly on my lips as I spoke.

"I know." He laughed lightly and kissed my lips, and I laid my head back down on his chest. I let out another sigh and looked back up to the sky. He was leaving today to go on tour with the band he and his brothers were in. I want to go with him, but my parents want me to stay back and finish school. He's lucky he graduated school last month; I still have a year to go. He going to keep in touch with me, and he's coming back whenever he can to see me, so I'm hoping I won't miss him too much. Although this is going to be the longest amount of time we've ever been apart.

"Promise me one thing," I started, looking up at him again. He continued to rub my arm as he smiled and nodded. "Promise me that when you're big and famous and all the little fan girls are chasing after you, I'll still be the one you think about when you fall asleep at night," I finished. He laughed lightly and shook his head, a smile pulling at the corners of my lips.

"I promise," he answered, leaning up and pressing his lips to mine again. I smiled at him and closed my eyes as his lips moved swiftly to my forehead, lying back down against him.

It wasn't going to be the same without him with me, nothing would be. I'd gotten so used to seeing him nearly every day, hearing his voice all the time. It was going to be hard for me to go about my life without him being here to share it with me, and my parents wouldn't understand no matter how many times I tried to explain to them. He's my first love and still is, and my parents continue to believe I am nothing but a naïve seventeen year old who doesn't know a thing about it. But I wasn't going to let that ruin these last few days I had left to spend with him. It was my very own Kodak moment, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
